1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating apparatus and, more particularly, to a heating apparatus for a seat cushion of a car.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional seat of a car in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises a seat portion 14, a backrest 16, and a seat cushion 10 enclosed around the seat portion 14 and the backrest 16. However, the car seat does not have a heating function to provide a warming effect to the user in the winter. Conventional heating devices are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,138; 6,897,417; 4,628,188; and 6,093,908. However, such heating devices are not available for the seat cushion of a car and cannot be removed for washing.